Maria's First Spring
by Maira The Hedgehog
Summary: After being revived as a Mobian Hedgehog Maria Robotnick is starting to settle into her new life. But when spring comes she learns she now has to deal with hormone crazed male hedgehog during "Mating season" will Maria and Shadows friendship service the season or will hormones ruin everything? (worming sexual content, A lot) (ShadAria, SonAmy, SilvAze and plenty of "mix-ups" )


Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to any Sonic Characters. Shadow, Sonic, Silver, Maria Robotnik, Amy, Blaze and all other sonic characters are all properties of Saga.

**Warning, LOTS of Sexual Content in this story.**

The Primary parings in this story will be ShadAria, SonAmy and SilvAze but there will also be what I am referring to as Mix-ups where the wrong male will be getting a little to... involved... with the wrong female. *evil smirk*

* * *

Ruby and sapphire eyes quickly closed as their lips melted into the others, the pairs first real kiss. Both hedgehogs hearts raced as adrenaline pumped thou there systems, neither had realized it could feel like this. One kiss quickly became a frenzy of many kisses as neither were able, no, willing to stop.

Shadow pushed the golden female forcing her to back up several steps till she ran right into the wall at the base of the stairs. His legs stretched a bit and he leaned over the other making her lower herself a little and tilt her head back. Shadow finally polled his lips away from Maria as she gasped for air, he moved his head down and nuzzled under her chin. He began to lick at her tender throat as his ears listened to her panting breaths, his own breathing not as controlled as he would have liked.

One of Shadow's strong hands moved to her back, sliding around until his fingers found their way to the zipper of her dress. Shadow stopped licking her neck to move his head up above the golden female's and pressed his lips into hers once more as his hand proceeded unzipping the dress. As soon as the zipper was all the way down both Shadow's hands moved back to her shoulders were he polled the straps off and down her arms letting the dress itself fall to the ground.

The ebony hedgehog's tongue began to lick at her lips, pushing at them, tasting them, requesting, no demanding for an entrance. Tentatively, her lips parted but that was all he needed as his tongue practically burst into her mouth. The golden female moaned at the sensation of Shadow's tong licking around in her mouth, her own tongue submitting to his every demand.

Needing air once again Shadow polled back leaving a thick string of saliva between there tongs. He watched her panting before him, mouth slightly open and lips still glistening from the moisture left behind by their last kiss. But Shadow wanted more, he wanted to taste more, he wanted to feel more as he caressed his hand along her arms, if it wasn't for these damn gloves.

Shadow polled off one of his gloves and returned his now bare hand to Maria's upper arm, he reveled in the sensation of feeling her fur between his fingers. Wanting more he quickly yanked the second glove off dropping it carelessly to the ground before gently placed his hand on her cheek and sliding it back, slowly running his fingers through her quills.

While he had been distracted trying to remove his second glove Maria had moved her hands in front of herself and was trying to take off her own gloves. Shadow noticed this and grabbed one of her hands, polling it up to his mouth he bit the fabric and pulled at it. The female's body shuddered as she watched, completely captivated by his dominant behaviors. Once the glove was off he dropped it and seductively licked the palm of her hand, sending a shiver down her spine and eliciting a quivering moan. The crimson stretched hedgehog didn't hesitate before repeating this action with her other glove, purposely keeping her every thought on him and only him.

Maria closed her eyes and moaned to the sensation as Shadows bare hands returned to caressing her body. Slowly golden hands pressed into black fur before sliding up a little higher to dig her fingers to the long white fur of his strong chest.

Shadow moved his head back down to lick and kiss at her neck. The black male began to encourage and help his golden female to walk up the stairs. If he was going to have his way with her he wasn't going to do it in the living room where the other occupant of the home could walk in at any moment.

Shadow pinned her to the wall again his hands traveling around her body. One ebony and crimson hand on her back found its way to the latch of her bra almost as if it had a mind of its own. With the slightest of movements from skillful fingers the garment gave way to his will. Wasting no time both hands grabbed the straps on her shoulders polling them down her arms and let it drop to the ground. He quickly slid his hands down her sides, down past her waist and past her hips till his hands could grasp the fabric of her panties, the last remaining clothing on her body. This too would not be for long as shadow made short work of polling them down and letting them drop to her ankles.

Shadow moved in for another deep, passionate and lustful kiss eliciting a soft little moan from his girl. He pulled her lower lip ever so slightly between his as he sucked on it, gently nibbling at it with his teeth. Without breaking the kiss he continued to push his female towards her bedroom where he would finally get his prize. But deep in Shadow's mind he cant stop thinking, 'How did everything fall apart so fast?'

1 weeks earlier...

The air was crisp and fresh as the bright early morning sunlight warmed the earth. A cold breeze blew past clinging to the last few days of winter as the world eagerly awaited the warmer days of spring. No one was more excited for the coming spring then Maria Robotnik for this was going to be her first spring on earth, her first spring as a mobian and she couldn't be more excited.

Maria quietly hummed to herself as she walked through the local park, looking at all the beautiful things around her. She marveled at the sight of brand new buds on a nearby tree and imagined the colorful flowers that would soon emerge in the coming days.

Despite the cold late winter breeze blowing through her golden blonde quills and fur Maria was not wearing a jacket to keep warm. The female hedgehog had not gotten much sleep that night, she kept waking up in a sweat, her body feeling much hotter than it should have been. Stepping out into the cold crisp air this morning had been quite refreshing to her overheated skin beneath her fur.

Up in a nearby tree - were he had been sleeping moments ago - a black and red male hedgehog took notice of her. Shadow smiled at the sight of his friend and the smile on her face as she wandered through the park looking at all the sights he himself frequently took for granted. Razing himself up a bit he leapt from the tree to quietly land on the ground a couple feet away from the blond female.

Maria's nose twitched as a new sent blew past in the breeze, it was a familiar sent but there was something new about it. Her nose continues to twitch as she tried to take in more of the sent, her eyes closed to help her nose focus. Having not been a Mobian for too long she was not quite as proficient at sent recognition as she should have been for her age.

Shadow - recognizing this behavior - stopped in his tracks to give Maria a chance to practice this rather important skill. Little did he know that there was much more to her twitching nose then just sent recognition. The more Maria smelled the scent in the air her mind started to feel a little fuzzy as her body started to ever so slightly shake.

"Sh-shadow," she stuttered as her mind finally recognized the underlying sent. She slowly turned her head to where shadow was standing her face red and hot. "help… me…" she softly whispered as her body suddenly became weak and began to collapse.

Shadow got wide eyed in a panic, darting to catch her before she could hit the ground. "Maria, Maria what's going on? What's happened? What's wrong?" Shadow asked frantically as his face clearly showed his worry. He gently put a hand on her forehead, she was burning up, even his other arm supporting her wait and his chest she was resting against could feel the heat emanating off of her. His sharp ears could hear her heart beat rapidly pounding in her chest and see the puffs of steam from her hot breath mixing into the cold air as she panted shallow rapid breaths.

Shadow leaned down and scooped up her legs taking her into his arms like a bride, he didn't have any idea what could be wrong with her but he sure wasn't going to leave her like this. "Hold on Maria, I think I know someone who can find out what's wrong with you," Shadow explained and quickly kicked his shoes into high gear as he skated with all his might hoping the person he thought of really could help. For Shadow - who had been forced to see Maria getting sick and week fare to often on the ARK - something like this happening was nothing less than a nightmare.

It didn't take very long for Shadow to get to where he was going and quickly burst through the swinging doors of Tails workshop. "TAILS," Shadow yelled out not knowing where the young fox would be and not willing to waste time searching for him. "MARIA NEEDS YOUR HELP!"

"You can stop yelling Shadow, I'm right here," Tails said as he slid out from under the Tornado, rubbing his head as he had clearly been startled when Shadow first yelled. "What's wrong? What does Maria need help with?"

Shadow looked down at the still panting girl in his arms, the worry still vary plain on his normally emotionless face. "I don't know, one minute she seemed just fine then suddenly she collapsed."

Tails walked over and put a hand on her forehead and his face shifted to concern as well. Tail's large fox ears - nearly as perceptive as Shadows - could also hear her pounding heartbeat. Her body was trembling almost as if she had been cold but she was sweating profusely. He looked up to the worried ebony hedgehog not knowing what he could do to help. "Shadow, You know I'm not a docker, I'm a tech guy," Tails trying to protest in sympathetic voice.

"Tails pleas, you're the smartest person I know, you got to find out what's wrong with her," Shadow replied. That admission alone showed how worried he was and how desperately he needed to know what was wrong.

Tails sighed well aware that Shadow did not trust "doctors" thanks to what little stories Sonic learned from his ebony doppelganger about his experience on the ARK. He also could not refuse such a desperate request, "I will do my best Shadow, come set her down on the workbench and I will see what I can poll up on my computer."

Shadow nodded and was about to start walking when Maria picked her head up and started nuzzling her face under his chin. She rubbed her nose into his scent glands and takes in several deep breaths of his sent. "Shadow… you smell... so good," she practical moaned out the words showing she was aroused.

Shadow froze, his eyes wide and one slightly twitching. A prick of heat came to his face but the slight pink cooler was masked by his black fur. His quills razed up to the feeling of Maria rubbing her face under his chin, it was a rather arousing sensation to him and quit unexpected.

Tails blushes ever so slightly and he quickly put his hand up to his face to cover his urge to snicker at what just happened. He quickly looked away from the pair of hedgehogs as if he was trying to show Shadow respect by giving him at least some degree of privacy. "I guess that answers that question."

Shadow sighed a bit frustrated but understood Tails was at least trying to help the moment feel less awkward for him. "Ya, I think I understand what's going on now." Shadow sighed, mentally forcing his quills to lower back to a more normal position despite Maria's continued nuzzling his chin and neck. "I'm going to take her back home, can you call Vanilla and Amy to let them know they have some explaining to do."

Tails nodded thou he did not turn his head around, "Alright, I'm on it."

Shadow realized that running through town again with Maria in this state would not be a good idea and opted to use chaos control instead. Focusing on the chaos emerald he had stored in his quills -instead of polling it out sense his hands were full - and quickly warped them both back to Mari's bedroom. He gently put Maria down in her bed and stroked her quills back. Shadow put his hand on her forehead and she still felt a little worm but not as much as before, already coming down from it.

Maria seemed to be a lot calmer now, she wasn't shaking or sweating anymore, her breath and heartbeat hand slowed back down, she seemed to relax into a rather sleepy state. As he continued lightly stroking her quills a smile came to her face. "That feels nice," she said her eyes already closed and falling asleep.

"Sleep Maria, a lot will need to be explained to you when you wake," Shadow said softly before standing up and teleporting himself to the rough.

Shadow takes a long deep breath folding his arms and looking out over the landscape clearly waiting for something. He did not have to wait very long as his ear twitches then pivots to listen behind himself as an energy source approached but he knew it was no threat to him.

"Hay Shadow, what's up with the urgent call?" Silver asked using his telekinesis to levitate up behind Shadow.

A blue blur also came into view as it darted up the side of the building and landed near the other two hedgehogs. "Ya bro, what gives, I was eating chilly dogs!"

Shadow just rolled his eyes, "when are you not eating a chili dog Sonic?" Silver snickered a little and Sonic just grumbled.

"So are you going to tell us what's up or not?" Sonic asked tapping his foot.

Shadow takes a deep breath looking over the horizon again. "Spring and _the season_ will be starting very soon."

"Wait, how would you know that?" Silver asked looking puzzled.

Shadow sighed as a twinge of heat came to his face so glad for his dark fur to cover most of it. "Maria… reacted to my sent."

Both Sonic and Silver blinked for a moment before turning to face each other. "Oh… that's right, first timers always start to react early," they both said in unison acknowledging this would be Maria's first spring as a Mobian.

"What did you tell her?" Silver asked seeing Shadow's concerned expression.

"I didn't tell her anything," Shadow said still staring out over the landscape around the house. "By the time I realized what was going on she was already coming out of it and falling asleep. Vanilla should be coming soon to help Amy explain everything to her when she wakes up."

"That sounds like a better idea anyway," Silver commented think it was better for Maria to learn about this from those who have gone through what she soon will.

"Seems like everything is under control, so what's the big problem?" Sonic asked.

Shadow glared over at the blue hedgehog, "The problem is now there's two this year, we had enough trouble last year with just one."

"Chill out bro," Sonic replied waving his hand clearly un concerned. "Ya so there's two of them this year, there are still three of us witch if I still know my math is more than two. We got this!"

Shadow growled getting pissed by Sonic's layback assessment of the situation. "How can you be so relaxed about all this, or have you forgotten that literally every other male hedgehog out there wants to get their hand on the girl YOU claim to care about and now Maria as well. You know exactly what those men want to do to them and how little control they will have to stop it. I refuse to just stand back and let her suffer," Shadow quickly turned getting ready to dash off the roof, "even If I have to do it on my own!"

Before Shadow could say anything ells or leave Sonic grabbed him by the wrist polling his arm down level with the ground. The ebony hedgehog turned back to the cobalt preparing to fight but the uncharacteristically focused and determined look on his face caused his resistance to falter. "Remember we are brothers Shadow, **bound together by blood**, you don't have to do this alone, we are here for you!" Sonic explained his voice forceful but in a reassuring way. "There is nothing we can't do when we work together."

Silver moved closer, reaching his hand out and clapping onto Sonics wrist getting the other two's attention on him. "We worked together to keep Amy safe the last two years, we now have more experience dealing with this. Even with another female under the same roof we can still work together to protect them both," Silver declared.

It became clear to Shadow that both of them were trying to help calm his nerves by forming a pact. After a brief moments hesitation Shadow opened his own fingers and grabs hold of Silver's wrist completing the triangle the other two had started with there arms. "And we can keep each other from making mistakes we will all regret. Together," Shadow stated first as the eldest brother.

"Together," Sonic echoed the sentiment with the same determination as the one before.

"Together," Silver finished as the youngest of the brothers.

The three hedgehogs nodded in unison as they finalized their pact to protect the two females to which they cares so much for as well as encourage each other through this time. They let go and backed up a bit away from each other. Sonic then smiled, "well enough of that serious stuff for one day," sonic said going back to his normally cheery and slightly goofy tone. He polled off his gloves and held up his hand watching his claws as he flexed his fingers. "I don't know about you but sense the season is almost here i think it's time to get this party started."

Silver nodded taking off his gloves as well, "I'm in, I got the west zone."

Shadow also nodded in approval and did the same as his two brothers, "I'll take the north zone."

"That leaves the south east zone for me," Sonic said with a smirk then jumped off the roof, "last one back has to make me chilly dogs," he called back to them before landing on the ground and talking off. Shadow and Silver looked to each other before they smirked, nodded and took off in there own separate directions.

Shadow sighed as he rain 'I just have a bad feeling there is trouble on the horizon and things will not be quite as black and white as they appear.'

* * *

Ok so sorry this first chapter does not have "complete" lemon but in my defense I didn't want Maria losing her virginity on the first chapter *sticks tongue out*

**Tell me what you think of this chapter. What's your favorite part… least favorite part…Leave a comment and you just may get shout out / response in the next chapter! Also don't forget to ask any questions you might have or purpose any theories you come up with. **

I tried really hard on this chapter to try and find the spelling errors as best I can. So please bare with me on that I really am trying to catch them.


End file.
